


Hot Chocolate (and guys)

by acesme (fictional_encryption)



Series: Gratsu Weeks [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #gratsuweek2k19, M/M, Meet-Cute, no beta we die like men, prompt: dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_encryption/pseuds/acesme
Summary: Natsu's a normal kid.Except for the dreams he has every night, featuring one guy who calls him cutie all the time and some downright magical hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate (and guys)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, gratsu week. The only time of the year I actually post for a fandom week cuz the rest of my ships are complete rare pairs. WARNING: This one's a messy garble I wrote at 2 am and didn't beta read. Even I don't know what's going on. Will probably rewrite sometime, but I just wanted to get this (let's call it a first draft) out in time for gratsu week. I did one (1) prompt last year and it was sad cuz Gray died (whoops spoilers) so to atone for my sins this one’s a strange meet-cute type thing??? idk. The prompt I did this year was dreams. its for day 5 so i think im late lol.

There are two things Natsu knows for sure in his current life. Number one, he’s going to be late to school because he slept an hour past his various alarms, couldn’t go for a morning jog, then decided it was a good idea to make pancakes, before realizing he now had only 10 mins to get to the other side of the city to school. It was an unfortunate situation, and he would probably get detention for the rest of the week, resulting in barely having time to get to his job after school. Even as a not-so-good student, Natsu could tell this was Not Great.

The second constant in his life was a bit more complicated, and also the reason he had slept through his alarms. From the time that he was a young lad who got into more fights than needed, Natsu had vivid dreams every night about a person. The strange thing was, the events of the dream would play out differently each night, though they started the same. A snowy land, with a couple of trees barely visible in the distance, and a boy saying  _ hey, cutie _ . (Natsu knew he was pansexual already, having had a crush on Jellal and Erza in the same year). Natsu could never remember what the boy looked like when he woke up (which frustrated him endlessly), but he did know that the times spent inside the dreamworld with this guy where some of the best times of his life. 

One time when he was 11, Natsu just gotten badly beat up in a fight. His entire body was aching and he could sense every cut and bruise. It took a while to get to sleep, but when he did, the guy was waiting in front of him, braving the icy winds and stinging snowflakes, standing there like he had been waiting for hours. _Hey cutie,_ _you want some?_ The mystery guy said softly, holding up a cup of hot chocolate Natsu was 100% sure wasn’t there before. _I-um ok, sure, uh yeah, ok, sure._ He had replied, like an idiot. The hot chocolate was delicious, and the two of them sat in silence in the snow. Neither one talked. It was a relaxing experience. In what seemed like just a few minutes, Natsu was blinking himself awake, feeling the best he had in ages. Even more confusingly, all his cuts and bruises were gone.

He had shrugged it off then, but after that night, whenever he had a bad day, the dream would feature a mug of hot chocolate and an amazing feeling of contentment whenever he woke up. Natsu wasn’t complaining. It helped him a lot, to know without a doubt the guy was gonna be there for him at the end of every day. 

Unfortunately, this did not translate to the daytime. Natsu sprinted up the stairs, slamming the door open to his first period classroom, 15 minutes into class time. The entire class looked up from the quiz they were taking (Natsu forgot about it), before shaking their heads, giving exasperated looks, and looking back down again.

“Natsu, you decided to show up huh? Take a seat and start your quiz.” Laxus growled out because his voice is a growl, don’t lie. Natsu nodded, slipping his backpack to the ground next to his seat. He took a look at the first question before grabbing a pencil and trying to bs his way through (it kinda worked, he got an 80%).

~~~~~~

_ Matcha Latte, honey! Erza wants just a mocha, she’s boring.  _ Lucy’s voice rang in his memories as he put on a coat, stepping into 6 inches of snow to get their drinks. The circumstances were; not one of them had a car, all of them wanted caffeine, the coffee shop was just a block away, and Natsu lost a bet. Thus, bundled up in too many layers of clothes, Natsu got slapped in the face with cold air as he trudged through the snow. It was reminiscent of his dreams, seeing nothing but white coating the landscape, the area relatively quiet because nobody wanted to be out in this weather. 

Recently in his dreams, he had started to remember more of the boy who was there. Natsu knew he had raven hair, was a couple inches taller than him, and had comforting hands (which was a weird detail to remember). They had also been talking more, the guy’s smooth voice washing over him as they told fictional tales back and forth.

“Hi welcome to this vaguely named coffee shop, what can I get for you today?” The barista rattled off. Her colleague was finishing up making a couple drinks, and there was only one guy in the place other than him. Natsu smiled at her and stomped his shoes in the entrance to get rid of excess snow.

“Hello! Can I have a Large matcha latte, Large mocha and…” oh man...of course, in his haste to attend to the needs of his best friends, he had forgotten to think of something he wanted himself. It didn’t matter, he would think of something to get while they made the drinks.

“...yeah, that’ll be all.”

“Alright, that will be $9.16, insert your card here and I’ll have that right out for you.”

_ (I have two hot chocolates for...) _

Natsu did as instructed before turning away and finding somewhere to sit, as the other guy stood up to get his order. It was at that time Lucy texted, urging him to hurry up. _Calm down_ , he texted back, _they’re making them right now, I’ll be back soon. Do you have everything ready? Blankets are in the top cabinet if you can’t find them----_

“Hey cutie.” Natsu’s eyes went wide as he stared at the familiar hands with long, elegant fingers setting down a cup that was clearly marked “hot chocolate” on the outside. And that  _ voice that sounded so much better in person oh my god----  _ Natsu looked up and yep, raven hair.

“Couldn’t help but notice you were sitting here alone, want some?” The not-stranger smirked towards the cup on the table, holding an identical one in his other hand. The not-stranger was hot. The not stranger had bought him hot chocolate. The hot not-stranger wanted to talk with him??? (The hot not-stranger who had bought him hot chocolate and wanted to talk was also only wearing a light jacket in what was essentially a blizzard but we don’t talk about that.)

“I-um, ok, yeah ok, um sure! But I have to get back to my friends, not that I don’t want to talk, hangout, whatever I just, yah know.” Natsu said, like an even bigger idiot than his dream all those years ago. The guy laughed.

“I was right, you are a cutie! Yeah, I kinda figured you needed to get somewhere. The name’s Gray, and since you can’t stay, can I get your number? I have a feeling that we’ll get to know each other a lot better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: it took me 30 mins to find the list of prompts because I'm an idiot. 
> 
> To Fix the many plotholes: Gray's magical~
> 
> One kudo and I'll rewrite so its better, maybe even write Gray's POV, we'll see.
> 
> The title is bad i DiDnT kNoW wHaT tO nAmE iT lEaVe Me AlOnE


End file.
